


Sincerest Flattery

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Eames the Art Forger, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Museums, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: "If you keep talking about this," Arthur whispers, "someone's going to hear you.""That's the fun," Eames says, full volume. "I can stand in the middle of the Louvre and say I painted the entire impressionist wing, and no one will bat an eye."He pauses. Nobody even glances at them."I can repeat it in French, if you think that's best. You know, for science."





	Sincerest Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Sincerest Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806821) by [jin3309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin3309/pseuds/jin3309)

> For the lovely MystAluna, who wrote this in response to another amazing prompt from [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamhusbands)  
_"Is that the real deal or you painted it yourself?"_  
_"This is the real deal. My work is hanging in the Louvre."_  
_Eames systematically replaces art works in the museum with his own works not so much for the money but the chance of seeing his own paintings when he goes to the museum._

"Darling," Eames says one morning, "let's go to the Louvre."

Arthur turns the page of his newspaper. "Shopping for the next masterpiece to add to your To Steal list?"

"Of course not, darling, what do you take me for?" Eames tugs down the top of the newspaper and grins. "I want to admire people admiring me."

Arthur eyes him. "Admiring _you_?"

Eames shrugs, eyes gleaming. "Me, my art. Same difference, really. Keep up, darling."

Arthur sighs and folds up the paper.

*

"Look at the intricate brushwork," a patron coos, eyes wide.

"Took me a bloody month and a half to get that right," Eames murmurs into Arthur's ear. He has a hand tucked proprietarily around Arthur's waist. Arthur hasn't gotten around to removing it.

"If you keep talking about this," he whispers back, "someone's going to hear you."

"That's the fun," Eames says, full volume. "I can stand in the middle of the Louvre and say I painted the entire impressionist wing, and no one will bat an eye."

He pauses. Nobody even glances at them.

"I can repeat it in French, if you think that's best. You know, for science."

Arthur rolls his eyes. He removes Eames' hand at his waist, and uses it to tug Eames further into the museum.

"You're a menace," he says, but he can't stop his smile.

Eames laughs, loud and joyful and careless, and it figures that _this_ is what gets everyone's attention.

"Menace," Arthur repeats, ducking his head.

He pretends not to notice when Eames presses a kiss to his temple.

*

"Darling," Eames says, "I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"No, I'm not," Arthur protests weakly.

"You've been staring at this painting for twenty minutes."

"My feet are tired," Arthur argues. "I'm just taking a break."

Eames hums. "And I'm just a normal bloke taking a leisurely stroll through the Louvre."

Arthur turns to glare at him.

"Just saying." Eames beams innocently and nudges Arthur. "Go stand by it, darling. I'll take your photo."

"You just want photos for when you make your forgery."

"Hush, darling," Eames says. "If you keep saying things like that, someone's going to hear you."

Arthur rolls his eyes, and moves to stand next to the painting. 

*

When his birthday arrives, three months later, Arthur isn't even surprised to see the painting-sized lump wrapped and sitting in their living room.

"Eames," Arthur says, trying to sound disappointed.

Eames pokes his dimples. "I'll have you know, the security has gotten better with each year. I'm getting too old to squeeze through tiny windows, darling. You should appreciate this while I can still do it."

Arthur laughs. "Shut up, you idiot, and let me unwrap my birthday present."

Eames hands him a pair of scissors. "I hope you know that for my birthday I want a full day in the Louvre."

"That's too bad," Arthur says with a smirk. "I already booked us tickets to the Hermitage."


End file.
